


Close Your Eyes

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's in a bit of a funk.  Jared knows how to shake him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

“Good night, Daddy.” Jensen tipped his head back for Jeff’s kiss on his way out. He was too tired to even get up and follow him to the door like Jared was doing. Dinner was over and Jeff had a plane to catch. Jensen should be leaving too. They had an early call in the morning and another long shooting schedule for the day. 

He listened to Jared kissing Jeff goodbye, then his heavy footsteps coming back toward the kitchen. The table was still scattered with dishes and candles. Jensen chuckled a little at Jared’s attempt at romance. It wasn’t like the three of them needed romance.

The lights are out in the kitchen and only the light from the hallway adds to the candle light, then that is gone too and Jensen is left sitting in the soft glow of the three candles Jared set out before dinner.

“We should finish cleaning up.” Jensen says, gathering himself to get up, but before he can move, Jared is straddling his lap, kissing him fervently. “Jare…come on.”

Jared shook his head and leaned in for more. “You’ve been pouty all day and even Daddy said I should do something about it.”

Jensen sighed and leaned his head back onto the chair. “I’m tired Jared, long day, long week. G’off me.”

Jared kissed his nose. “Take off your shirt.”

Jensen knew with one look that Jared wasn’t going to get up until he’d complied so he hooked a finger in the neck and pulled it up and off. “There. Happy?”

Jared’s only response was kisses along Jensen’s shoulders and over his collarbone, tiny touches of tongue that had Jensen relaxing despite himself. “Jared, come on.”

“I think you need something, Jen.”

“Yeah? What is it I need Jared?”

Jared’s face was set in that playful, yet seriously dangerous look, the one that had driven Jeff crazy, and made Jensen believe they could do this thing. 

“Close your eyes.

“Jared—“

He pouted down at Jensen, his eyes half hooded and dark. “Close your eyes and put your hands behind the chair.”

Jared wasn’t going to be appeased until Jensen let him play whatever game this was so Jensen sighed and complied, hooking his thumbs into the back of the chair while fixing Jared with a hard look. When Jared pouted, Jensen closed his eyes. “That’s it.” Jared’s lips slipped over Jensen’s lips, but just as Jensen opened for him, he was gone, kissing over stubbled chin and jaw, up to his closed eyes. “Do you trust me Jen? Trust me to know what you need?”

Jensen’s cock was hardening with the tiny puffs of breath that ghosted over his face with Jared’s words. It made it hard to think. “Yeah, Jare, I trust you.”

Jared’s hands moved over Jensen’s bare skin, down to his jeans. “Gonna unzip you…” Jared’s weight shifted a little and then the zipper grated in the quiet. Jared’s hand was warm as it curled around his cock and coaxed it out. Jensen licked his lips, his eyes fluttering open. 

Jared shifted forward, more fully onto Jensen’s lap, his hand still on his cock. “Keep your eyes closed, Jen. Or I’ll stop.” 

Jensen licked his lips and closed his eyes as Jared pulled his hand up Jensen’s cock, his big thumb circling the tender skin at the tip. “That’s it…keep them closed.” His kiss was messy and wet as his hand pulled away and he pressed his own denim-encased cock against Jensen’s. “I know what you need.”

The first hot splash made Jensen’s breath stutter and his eyes open. Jared’s grin was devilish and Jensen looked down at the red wax already cooling on his chest. “Jare…Jare…” His cock apparently licked the quick dash of pain, jumping against Jared. His hands came off the chair involuntarily, reaching for the hand in which Jared held the candle.

“No…no touching.”

Jared pulled back, hands and cock, all but standing. He licked his lips as he watched the wax cool. Jensen let his arms fall to his side, looking up at Jared. “No looking.”

“Jared—“

He leaned in so he could whisper in Jensen’s ear. “Daddy told me to do it right. Don’t want to disappoint Daddy.”

Jensen shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Jeff would be there right now, supervising, if he didn’t have to be in New York the next day. He could almost hear his gruff voice telling him, “Close your eyes boy.”

He closed his eyes and waited. Jared’s fingers trailed over the reddened skin, loosening the wax. Jensen tensed, waited. Heat moved over his skin, the candle flame passing close, then came the splash, the heat and quick pain. Jensen gasped and before the cooling started there was another splash, more wax dripping over his chest, Jared’s tongue in his mouth, hungry and wanting.

Jensen’s legs ached from Jared’s weight and the wooden chair. His hands gripped the sides of the chair, holding on as if that grip were enough to keep him from hurtling over the edge Jared was pushing him toward.

His nipples were hard and erect, coated in wax. His cock was trapped between his stomach and Jared’s groin, which was harder than it was a few minutes before. “Jared…” His voice is reduced to something of a whine, and he hates how little it takes Jared to do that to him, but he’s hard and oozing and fuck if he’s going to come with just this…but Jared rubs his denim covered cock against Jensen’s bare one, dumps more wax over his left nipple and Jensen is close…

“Does it hurt?” Jared asked softly in his ear. His hand is pressing into the soft wax, smearing it over Jensen’s skin. “Is it good?”

Jensen can only nod. There are no words for this…because it’s kinky and dark and only Jared can push him to these places when he’d never considered them before. He can only tip his head back, offer up his neck to Jared’s touch, to the feeling of hands and lips and candle wax…and when Jared pours wax into the hollow at the base of his throat…when it pools there and the heat seeps into him, Jensen can’t help the way it flushes through his body, pooling in his stomach and leaking in slow pearls through the head of his cock.

Jared’s breathing is heavy in Jensen’s ear as he pushes their bodies together and whispers filthy things that gather in Jensen’s brain and push him closer and closer to letting go…to losing himself in the pleasure/pain…Jared’s mouth closes over his earlobe, sucking…then down the corded muscle of his neck.

Their cocks rub and Jensen’s hips lift, push and just like that he’s lost control, spilling come under Jared’s shirt, onto the soft skin of his stomach. He whimpers, grips the chair tighter, tries to find Jared’s mouth with his own without opening his eyes.

His kiss is needy, almost desperate as his cock spews and his chest burns and he wants more…so much more that he doesn’t begin to know how to ask for it…but with Jared, he never has to ask.


End file.
